


Out of my League

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, sometimes viktor is has self esteem issues too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Viktor is convinced Yuuri is out of his league, and fears the worst.(Or: Viktor gets self conscious and yuuri is there for him)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Out of my League

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin lads, i thought of this on a car ride and slammed it out in one sitting. will i ever write a fic where viktor isn't some flavor of sad? unlikely.

Viktor loved brushing Yuuri’s hair. It was starting to get longer, since Yuuri has been growing it out since his silver at the GPF. It’s past his shoulders now, but just barely. Yuuri had admitted to Viktor, that growing his hair out was the one thing he _didn’t_ copy about Viktor when he was younger. Apparently, Yuuri was too scared of the ‘mullet phase’ that came with growing out short hair. But with Viktor in the scene now, with his years of hair styling knowledge, Yuuri could simply rely on Viktor to keep his hair from looking like some weird half-mullet. It’s long since passed the mullet stage now, but they’ve both gotten in the habit of Viktor brushing Yuuri’s hair, and neither of them want to stop.

“Your hair looks beautiful,” Viktor hummed, setting down the brush and appreciating the final product, with a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s head to top it all off.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, turning his body around to face Viktor, “You always make it look so nice.”

“You look nice on your own, you know,” Viktor smiled, “I just help the packaging.”

“Well, if that’s what you tell yourself to get to sleep at night, sure,” Yuuri joked, “Just the ‘packaging’.”

“I mean it!” Viktor argued, still smiling, “You’re incredibly out of my league. I just had long hair longer than you.”

Yuuri smiled, a strangely nostalgic smile.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over hearing you say that _I_ am out of _your_ league.” He said.

“Oh? You aren’t used to the truth?” Viktor teased.

“I mean it, too! Especially since you’re the one out of my league.”

Viktor barked out a single laugh.

“I hope you keep thinking that way, at least,” Viktor smiled, but his voice was tinged with something that made Yuuri think Viktor actually meant it.

“Come on, who’s out of the five-time gold medalists league?” Yuuri questioned, “I just have one measly silver.”

Yuuri was deadly proud of that silver, but that’s beside the point.

“Yes, I have that _one_ thing on you.” Viktor conceded, “But is there anything else you can think of?”

Yuuri tilted his head. He didn’t quite understand where Viktor was coming from. Sometimes he was the type to pettily fish for compliments (“Yuuri, do you think I look old in this?”, “You really don’t think my hairline is receeding?”, and even “Yuuri, who loves me more: you, or Makkachin?”), but this had a different… _feeling_. But Yuuri was bad at feelings, and even worse at figuring out other people’s feelings. So Yuuri decided to go along with it, keep the banter up, until he figured out just what Viktor was trying to do.

“You’re extremely handsome.” Yuuri pointed out.

“So are you.”

“Well, you’re a better people-person than me.”

“And yet you have far more friends than me.”

“That’s just because- nevermind,” Yuuri sighed, “You’re an excellent coach!”

Viktor simply looked at Yuuri in response.

“You’re a _rapidly improving_ coach,” Yuuri corrected.

Viktor shrugged, his fun, playful smile, fading off with every answer Yuuri had given so far.

Very confusing.

“You have a lot of confidence,” Yuuri said, “A lot more than me, and that helps with my insecurity sometimes.”

“Ah, yes, my previous lover’s favorite trait: My arrogance.” Viktor said, sardonically.

_Huh?_

“You’re not arrogant, you’re confident, there’s a difference.” Yuuri pointed out.

“So I’ve looked up food to eat to keep hairlines from receding because of my _confidence_? Or _vanity_?”

At this point, Viktor’s eyes were fading off, staring at a corner of the wall’s molding.

_What happened?_

“Um,” Yuuri mumbled, genuinely confused, “Viktor, I’m, um, I’m kind of confused…”

“Sorry,” Viktor sighed after a moment, resting his face in his hand.

“Is everything okay?”

Viktor nodded silently.

Yuuri waited for a moment, for Viktor to elaborate, but it never came.

“Why can’t you let me compliment my favorite person, huh?” Yuuri asked, trying to make his voice cute and teasing, hoping that some light jokes might help Viktor smile again.

But it didn’t work. Viktor didn’t smile, or laugh and tease Yuuri back. He just sat, in silence, and stared at the molding some more.

This time, Yuuri waited until Viktor spoke again.

“I’m scared.” Viktor said, finally.

“Of what?” Yuuri asked, his voice quieting down to a whisper. There was no one else who could hear them, they were in their own private home, but for some reason Yuuri felt it was inappropriate to speak up.

Viktor’s eyes shifted around the room.

“You really _are_ out of my league, you know.” Viktor started, scratching his neck slowly, “I’m… I just, I think it would hurt less… If _I_ pointed it out, and you figured it out then… Instead of someone _else_ helping you figure it out. This way, I can at least control _how_ it happens.”

Yuuri was quiet, processing what Viktor told him.

How long had Viktor been mulling this over? How long had he convinced himself that some young thing was going to waltz into Yuuri’s heart, convince him that Viktor wasn’t worth it, and run away with him?

They sat together, facing each other, but neither looking at the other directly. Viktor was now staring at the ceramic dog on the bookshelf, and Yuuri stared at Viktor’s hands in his lap.

“… I wish I were better with words.” Yuuri said, after what felt like an eternity.

Viktor finally moved his eyes, facing towards Yuuri again, but still only looking near his face, not directly.

“I’m bad at expressing myself, usually,” Yuuri explained further, “And sometimes, I say something stupid that makes things worse… But, I need to say _something_ now, because… because you’re _wrong_. You’re wrong about all of those things. I love you, not just for some gold medals or anything, either. Sure, I was _interested_ at the gold medals, but everything after that is what made me love you.”

Viktor stayed quiet, but Yuuri was now staring directly at his eyes, hoping for Viktor to look back at him and see how honest Yuuri was being.

“Since I’m pretty bad at words, just, um, pretend this sounds better in your head, okay?” Yuuri asked, before taking a deep breath and continuing:

“Do you remember what I asked of you to do, several months ago, when we were in the garage in the cup of China? I asked that you’d believe in me, more than I did. So, I’m asking that again, for _you_ now. Believe in me, believe that I’m being honest when I say I can’t live without you anymore. Believe me when I say, I love you so much, it feels like I’ve loved you my whole life. Even if you don’t believe it yourself, just believe that I mean it… okay?”

Viktor finally looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, and both of them were glistening with unshed tears, moments away from bursting out.

“And besides,” Yuuri added with a smile, trying again to get Viktor to laugh, “Let’s think of it this way: We can be out of everyone else’s leagues, together. We’re in a special league, just for us. The Viktor and Yuuri league, no one else allowed.”

Thankfully, Viktor did smile at that, followed by a soft, wet laugh.

The dam broke.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him tighter, needier than perhaps he ever had. He cried into Yuuri’s shoulder, hiding his face away. However, Yuuri cried too, following suit and wrapping his own arms around Viktor, holding him just as tightly. If words didn’t work, he’d hold Viktor with so much love, Viktor would have no choice but to understand the depths of Yuuri’s love.

And so, they sat. They hugged. And they cried. For quite some time, they sat there. Thankfully, neither of them had been looking at the time, and so nobody needed to know how long they held one another.

“Do you believe me?” Yuuri whispered, slowly separating from their hold just enough to make eye contact again, going no further than necessary.

Viktor nodded, squeezing his swollen, red eyes tight, and smiling with a wobbling, relieved laugh.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message me on tumblr under the same username, dramaticdragon. also if you have any ideas for fics pls let me know i need insp these days. (all i do nowadays is: have problem, project problem on to viktor, repeat)
> 
> also shoutout maddy if youre reading this i love you


End file.
